


Sick

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-06
Updated: 2006-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass





	Sick

_Knock_

"You're not allowed to come in. I'm sick."

"Carson has cleared me. And also, I know that you're a sick man," John drawled.

Rodney was about to start a tirade on how John shouldn't mock him when he was possibly if not probably going to die. Except that was when John entered, fully suited up.

"You've got to be kidding," Rodney said, his slightly reddened eyes wide.

"Carson wouldn't have allowed me to come in otherwise."

"And you thought visiting me dressed up for any deadly disease imaginable would _help_?"

"I figured you might be bored. How do you feel?"

"Oh, just great. It's my idea of fun, throwing up everything I eat, not being able to even sit up without getting dizzy, and let's not forget the headache that feels as if it's splitting my brain in two."

"You should get some sleep," John said, ignoring Rodney's tirade.

"It's too warm," Rodney said, coming dangerously close to whining now. "And Carson says he doesn't dare give me anything, because he's not sure how my body would react in this state."

"I'm sure he means well."

"And I'm sure he has no idea what he's doing. Not that it'll matter once I'm dead."

"Rodney, you're not going to die," John said patiently.

"That's what he _hopes_. I might as well have let _you_ diagnose and treat me, for all the good he's done."

John dragged a chair to the bed and took one of the reports from the nightstand in his hand. "Do you want me to read to you?"

Rodney stared at him, the corners of his mouth turning downwards. "I can't concentrate enough. And I'm really just tired."

John nodded understandingly. "Bates came to me the other day to talk about the roster for the new personnel that we've set up. He thinks we should rotate them fully in the first week, to give them a quick intro and to get a feeling of who might work together, but I prefer to spread it out a bit more, because you need to give people a bit time to understand what they're doing and to get to know each other. So he said, that maybe we should split it half-half and see the dif-"

"Stop."

John couldn't hide a grin.

"What exactly is the plan here? To relieve me from my misery by _boring_ me to death? If so I'd rather try some sleeping pills first."

"That sort of was the point. I know it always makes _me_ want to fall asleep."

Rodney blinked at him. "Oh, okay. Go ahead. Don't leave out the details."

John smiled and started again, talking about the different ways Bates had suggested to split up the new personnel.

Rodney murmured, "I underestimate what you have to do every day."

John laughed and wanted to continue, but then he noticed that Rodney had fallen asleep. He stepped closer and tucked him in, feeling his forehead for a moment, which felt far too warm even through the glove.

Then he sat back down with the report again and started reading, his eyes flitting over to Rodney's sleeping form every now and then.


End file.
